No Worries
by i-have-a-hott-section-leader
Summary: The La Paz Jazz band travels to Monterey. The time is filled with laugher and joy and with tears.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The BIG News

The La Paz Jazz band was waiting for their band teacher, Mr. Coffeen to tell them if they were accepted into the Monterey Jazz Festival. This year (2005) was the 1st year that the jazz festival would be taking Jr.Highs. Only 6 Jr.High were going to be accepted into the festival. Everyone was on the edge of their seats when finally said, " Were going to Monterey guys!" The room filled with cheers and joy. They couldn't believe it; they were going to the Monterey Jazz Festival! Bridget (Bee for short) turned around to Matt.

"Can you believe were going to the festival!" Bee said franticly.

"I'm so exited, its unbelievable!" said Matt.

Bee tapped Sam on the back.

"I'm so exited! This is going to be so much fun!"

"It totally will." Replied Sam.

Spring break came and went and it was finally the week before they left for Monterey. It was too expensive to take a bus, so everyone had to carpool up together. Sam, Kyle, and Bee decided to ride up together. Together they made a triangle. Wherever they were they always had 3 points. Bee described it as a triangle no mater what was happening or where they were. The week blew by and before they knew it, it was Thursday. Tomorrow was they day they left. Bee was a little nervous about Kyle and Sam riding in the same car. Kyle had a huge crush on Sam. He'd asked her out a couple of times but was always turned down. Bee was just a little nervous things would go haywire. The day went by as quick as a flash.

The next day everyone in jazz band was going crazy. Kathie (one of the piano players) was hugging Julie (the other piano player) so tight Julie couldn't breath.

"Hey Kathie, I'll see you on Saturday jeez, just because I'm coming up late doesn't mean I'll never see you again." Julie said out of breath.

Bee sat on the floor waiting for Sam to come. Matt came and sat next to her. Bee's heart started beating twice as fast. Bee had a crush on Matt. Bee and Matt were great friends and they were always hanging out together but every once and awhile Bee would get this feeling like her heart was going to explode. Bee saw Sam walk into the room. She stood up and ran over to her.

"I'm so exited! I can't believe its actually here!" said Bee in an exited tone.

"I can't believe it either!" replied Sam. Bee looked out to door to notice Kyle looking at Sam. Bee kept this to herself. called the jazz band in for one last rehearsal. It went smoothly. After they were done they put away their instruments and grabbed their bags and everything they needed for the trip. Kyle, Sam, and Bee all walked out to Bee's car. They said hello to Bee's mom who would be driving them. They got their food money from and piled into the car. The Trip to Monterey had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Road Trip!

Bee, Sam, and Kyle were getting along great, joking around with each other, eating some snacks, and listening to music. After about at hour and a half of driving, Sam had the idea to get out her cards that she had brought. Sam, Bee, and Kyle started playing different card games, like Go-Fish, and B.S. they were all having tons of fun laughing and talking together. After the three friends got bored with regular cards, Sam decided to surprise them with a game of Uno. Bee, Sam, and Kyle then started playing Uno together. Bee and Sam were trying to cheat to beat Kyle, but he kept busting the two giggly girls. They ended up beating him in all three games of Uno anyways. Sam, Bee, and Kyle got bored of the cards, and decided to put them away. Bee had brought along some sour belts with her, knowing that Kyle and Sam LOVED them! The three friends then were joking around, eating the sour straws in many different ways, and teasing each other about the other's eating habbits. Bee remembered that she had brought her camera and started taking pictures of all them. Bee had also brought some funny hats, so they took even more pictures. The three friends could tell already that this was going to be a vacation they could never forget.

It was almost time for lunch, so the three of them were thinking about where they would like to eat. Bee, Sam, and Kyle finally decided on In'n'out, the perfect lunch on the road place.

After lunch was over, all three friends were full and just relaxed and listened to some more music for a while. After they had listened to about a CD each, the friends decided to chew some gum and just talk for a while. Sam remembered that she brought this "crazy gum" and had both of her friends try some of it. Bee and Kyle started having a contest to see who could blow the biggest bubble. They kept blowing and blowing their bubbles as Sam laughed her head off at the two of them and their discusting spit-full bubbles.

The rest of the car ride was very relaxing for the three friends as they just talked and listened to some of their favorite music. Before they even knew it, they had arived in the beautiful Monterey!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:Getting into the rooms

Finaly they arrived at the hotel. They walked into the loby to find the rest of the jazz band. gave them their room keys and showed them around. Bee and Sam were rooming together. So when they got to the building where tey would be staying they ran to their room. Bee pushed in the key and Sam opened the door. They ran into the room amazed. Right away Bee ran and jumped on her bed.

"This room is huge!" Sam practicly screamed.

"I know! This is amazing!" replied Bee.

Bee went into the bathroom and found a little seal. This is so great she thought to herself. There was a loud knock on the door. Bee and Sam went to go see who it was. It was Matt and Kyle.

"Hey can we come in? We wanna hang out with you guys"

"Oh yea sure" Bee said withou thinking,but Sam nodded her head in agreement. So Matt and Kyle came in and sat down. They talked for a while and laughed about random things Matt and Bee said to each other. Finally it was time for dinner and everyone had to go down to the lobby and get their money. Matt, Bee, Sam, Kyle, Nicole, and Zac(one of the bass players) went down to Round Table. No one was really hungry so everyone had just a slice of pizza. Bee was drinking a soda and she deiced to do the bottle cap game. Forward backword forward backword. Finally the cap broke. "M" she said aloud.

"What?" asked Nicole and Sam

"You know the bottle cap game? I got M...I always get M." said Bee.

"I think I know why" said Zac in a soft tone.

"Shut up Zac" Bee said sternly.

They walked back to the hotel and went back to their roooms. Matt and Kyle came in and talked to Bee and Sam for awhile. Then it was time to go o the concert in the ballroom. The whole jazz band was there. Bee, Matt, Kyle, and Sam stayed for awhile and then decided to go back to their rooms. So they went back to Bee adn Sam's room(since that seemed to be the place to hang out) They sat and talked and goofed around for hours when suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Bee got up and answered it. Michael(the bass trombone player) was at the door.

"Hey Michael, whats up?" asked is soo mad at you guys because you left the concert early."

"Are you serious?"

Bee started to freak out. It had already been a tiering day and she was stressed out about maybe liking Matt and everything else going on. Bee spread the word and everyone paniced. They decided to go back down to the ballroom, watch the rest of the concert and apologize to Bee stood by the door motionless. She stood there watching and crying. Suddenly David (the 2nd chair trumpet player) came down and told us it was all a joke. Everyone left furious at Michael. Nicole, Kathie, Bee, and Sam went right to Bee and Sam's room and cried. There was a knock on the door. Kathie answered it. She let Matt and Josh (the guitar player) into the room. Bee hated that Matt and Josh saw her like this.

"Josh can I talk to you for a sec?" Matt said as he pulled him aside. Josh came back and hit Bee with a pillow.

"Oh- its on little dude-its on!"

So everyone was throwing pillows and laughing again. Bee ran over to Matt and hugged him. Matt smiled and hit her on the head with a pillow. Although it was a long night, it was finally time for bed. Everyone went back to their rooms and tried to go to sleep. Sam slept on one bed and Bee on the other. The tried talking but the beds were so far away. They started to get scared. So Sam brought all her pillows over to bees bed and they watched That's So Raven. They turned the TV volume down and listened to the rain. Bee went to the window and looked down.

"AHHHHHH" she screamed as she jumped back into bed.

"What? What?" asked Sam frightened.

"Come look"

Bee and Sam went to the window and looked down at the mysterious figure.

"AAAHHHHH" they both screamed as they jumped back into bed. They were both scared and tried to calm themselves down. The hugged each other tight scared for their lives. They calmed themselves down. Suddenly there was a drop from the floor above. They screamed and hugged each other tighter. "AHHHHHH" then they laughed and jokes about how it seemed like some guy had dropped their marbles on the floor. After that they slept soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Hobo-phobia 

Sam and Bee woke up the next morning realizing that they had to hurry and get ready for the morning otherwise they would be late and in BIG trouble with Mr. Coffeen. The two girls hurried and got dressed, did their hair, put on a little make-up. (Their usual morning routine) The two girls then heard a knock at the door. Sam decided to answer it and see who it could be. It was Kyle and Matt, checking to see if they were ready to all go downstairs to get their breakfast money and check in. After they checked in with Mr. Coffeen, they went over to the little coffee shop right next to their hotel, bought some breakfast, and then took a walk down the street, toward the beach. After they had finished their breakfast, they all went to watch a few different jazz bands perform. After they were ready to take a break, Kyle, Matt, David, Zack, Sam, and Bee went back up to Sam and Bee's room (since it was the cleanest) to hang out for a little while. Everyone just sat around, talked for a little while. They learned that Bee had a fear of Hobos. She called this Hobo-phobia. Matt walked over to the window. Matt went to the window to originally say hi to a hobo that was walking down the street. Matt yelled out the window "Hi Hobo!" and then caught the screen falling out of the window. Zack had already left the room along with Kyle at this time. Sam and Bee freaked out that Matt had broken the window, and ran out of the room as fast as they could. David and Matt were the only two people left at this time, although Matt was hanging half way out the window, trying not to drop the screen. David then asked Matt, "Tough luck kid, I'm too short to help, have fun!" Matt started yelling at David to grab the screen from him. David eventually did. The screen was finally saved, and then put back into place. Bee and Sam were so scared that they might get in trouble for having a broken window, that every time they say a hobo, they hid behind each other, hoping that it would go away so nothing else would go wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: In The Closet

The jazz band was supposed to report to and then go to watch the high schools perform. After they watched several bands it was time for lunch. They got their money and decided to head to Taco Bell. Everyone sat down at a table. Bee, Sam, Kyle, Matt, and Cody all sat at the same table. Zack however didn't fit, so her went to his own table. We laughed at how he was pretending to be EMO. After they ate and were very full, they headed back to the hotel. Everyone who was at Taco Bell followed Sam and Bee back into their room. Eventually Cody and Zack left and so it was just Bee, Sam, Kyle, and Matt. Sam pulled Bee aside and said she needed to talk to her. Bee asked Kyle and Matt to leave but they wouldn't. So, Bee sat them down on the beds and said "Look don't move and don't listen." Bee and Sam headed into the closet. Before Bee got in she had to go talk to Kyle and Matt about staying still. _They act like 5 year olds sometimes I swear_ she thought to herself. She went to go join Sam in the closet. She yelled to Sam that she was coming and ran over to the closet. Kyle and Matt decided to go back to their room so they were by the door. Bee leaned her head in as Sam opened the other door. Bee's head hit the wall with a slam.

"HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" yelled Bee. Matt and Kyle were in tears they were laughing so hard. After everyone recovered, Matt and Kyle returned to the beds and Bee and Sam returned to the closet.

"Okay Sam what's up?"

"Well I need to talk to you about boys"

"Good, because I do too"

They laughed and talked about guys. They learned a lot about each other. After they came out of the closet they went to their beds. They talked to Matt and Kyle for a while. Bee, Sam, Kyle, and Matt along with some other kids, played hide and go seek until it was boring. It was about 4 or 5 hours before dinner when Bee decided to grab her wallet. The maid had just been her room so everything was nice and neat. She went to the desk where she had left her wallet. It was gone. She ran to go find Sam. She told everyone her wallet was gone. She ran down the hall and talked to the maid. "I do not have you're wallet little girl. I did not touch anything." Bee started freaking out. She ran down to the lobby with Sam. They went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, my wallets gone missing, can you keep an eye out for it?" Bee said franticly.

"Of course" The lady at the front desk said. The searched for hours until it was about 2 hours before dinner. Bee and Sam decided that they should take a break and practice their instruments for a while. They invited lots of people into their room. The practiced for about on hour until they were tired. Some people left and only Sam, Bee, Kathie, and Nicole were in the room. Kathie sat on the bed next to the desk where Bee's wallet had been. _I bet that maid took it_ Bee thought to herself. Kathie picked up Sam's hat to try it on.

"Oh My Gosh Bee! Is this your wallet?"

"OH MY GOSH!" screamed Bee. "Where was it?"

"Under Sam's hat"

"But that cant be right, after the maid cleaned Sam's hat was on the TV and she didn't touch it, I swear it was the maid."

Everyone laughed. Bee ran to everyone's rooms and told them the good news. Bee kept her wallet with her at all times from then on.


End file.
